


Moonlit Beauty

by christinawithav



Category: Rush Hour (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, oblivious lee, pining carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Carter watches Lee in the moonlight.





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: Wishing this show will come out on dvd soon I miss it so much.

****  
Carter heard some female giggles from around the corner, and he looked to see three women in uniforms laughing like school girls.

"You we're right," The blonde one said, "Detective Lee really is so totally gorgeous, Detective Carter is so lucky to get to work with him, being around all that hotness."

Carter felt his blood begin to boil, but not in jealousy, it was disgust. Lee was far more than a piece of meat.

What was with him lately? He was feeling so protective of Lee it was disturbing.

Lee was more than capable of taking care of himself; He was a one man Kung foo machine.

Carter made himself known, "Ladies,"

The brunette beamed, her blue eyes lighting up, "Detective Carter, Do you know if your partner is single? A lot of ladies want to know."

This was nothing new, he'd noticed a lot of the ladies, Captain Cole being one of them, who had been taken by Lee, and he'd noticed a few males who'd been sneaking looks.

"I have no idea; my partner's private life is his own business."

****  
Carter nodded at them and went on his way to the elevator; He got in and pressed the button to go to the roof.

He knew Lee liked to go up there and stare at the skyline at night, no doubt to try to think of home.

Carter couldn't imagine what Lee was going through, thinking his sister; his only family had been murdered, leaving all he knew behind to come to a strange place to fight to get justice.

And then finding out his sister had willingly turned traitor and joined the dangerous organization Lee and so many others had been fighting against.

****  
Carter came out of his musings; He knew what it was like not being able to fit in, feeling alone, that was why he was feeling protective of Lee.

The elevator door opened and Carter took the stairway to the roof, He opened the door and stepped out into the warm night.

His breath caught at the sight before him.

Lee had his back turned, looking out at the view of the city and was bathed in moonlight, as it was a full moon.

It was like he was surrounded by a glow, He looked angelic and beautiful.

Carter wanted to slap himself, what was wrong with him?

The look of longing on Lee's face hurt to see.

Carter wished he could help fill every void Lee had.

Lee must've sensed him and turned, the man had so many amazing skills, and he really had to be from another dimension.

"Hey Lee, was wondering if you'd like to get something to eat?"

Lee smiled and those dimples emerged, "Sure,"

They walked down the stairway and into the elevator.

Carter knew he had to admit he was one of the many who found Lee attractive.

But his partner would never feel the same way.

And Carter would never reveal it.

They'd worked too hard to get the bond they had.

And that was more than enough.


End file.
